My Poetry
by KIYO Mizuki
Summary: Sometimes KIYO randomly thinks about her OC and suddenly has a poetic moment. These are the full of feels products of those moments. The names are my OC, do not use/repost without permission from me or else.
1. Maybe Before (Ian Ataki)

Maybe Before...

Maybe, maybe he wanted you to accept him

Maybe, he was afraid that you wouldn't

And maybe, just maybe, he was worriedthat the father he admired so much would turn away from him just as he'd done before to the mother, his wife, years ago

Maybe he wanted to be accepted

Maybe he wanted to be loved

Maybe he missed having a family

Maybe he couldn'tlove his father

Maybe all he could do was hate and resent the man who had left him all alone

Maybe he was angry at his father for abandoning his family

Maybe he was a afraid to grow close to someone who could leave him again

Maybe he didn't know how to love someone he had once hated

Maybe he didn't know what to make of his father suddenly returning

Maybe he was afraid he'd wake up alone, without his family, having to feel that loss, alone,again

Maybe he was lost in his own memories of painand fear

Maybe he didn't understand his father's feelings well enough

Maybe he didn't give his father a chance

Maybe he...

Maybe he was still a naive child

Maybe he was just a stupid ungrateful person who couldn't appreciate the gift of finding family after losing all that he loved

Maybe he regrets his past decisions

Maybe he wants to try again, but he doesn't know how

Maybe he's unsure of what to do

Maybe he is still a child

An afraid, lonely, lost child looking for someone to take his hand and lead him home again.

Maybe he was the cruel one

Maybe he should've given his father a chance

Maybe he was wrong

Maybe he didn't see things for what they were  
Maybe he should rethink his decisions

And maybe, maybe he wants to...

Maybe he wants to be himself

Maybe he wants his father's approval

Maybe he wants to be told he can be different

That, he doesn't have to be his father's shadow

That, he can be his own person

And maybe, just maybe he wasn't too different from his father

Maybe they had the same feeling about the scars they'd inflicted on themselves

Maybe they were both lost and in need of a savior

Maybe that savior was acceptance and forgivingness...


	2. LOST (Katashi Terran)

**LOST**

Lost in a forest of **HATE** and darkness

Blood soaked hands

What had _I_ done?

What had _**HE**_ done?

The _**DARK ERA**_ had begun

it was going to **tear me away** from my very meaning,

my existence, my feelings,

my heart...

I don't understand **WHY** would they hurt us?

 **WHY** wouldn't **JAMES** do anything?

 **WHY** didn't I do anything to **PROTECT** James?

Am I really **LOST**?

Am I really **EVIL**?

Could I **HURT** James?

I'm lost...

Lost like a child in the carnival

I'm lost...

Lost like a person in a **MAZE**

I'm **TRAPPED**

Trapped like a turn onto a dead end street

Lost doesn't mean **UNFIXABLE**

Lost doesn't mean **UNCHANGEABLE**

Lost doesn't mean I **CAN'T COME BACK**

 _ **DARK ERA**_ shall end

I shall be in **CONTROL**

With a **FIRM** grip on the sword as I swing

I will destroy the **DARK**

I will **END** the **TORTURE** of this

This feeling, there's only one thing I'll be...

In the _ **DARK ERA**_ or not

I'll always...forever...

remain **LOST**...


	3. ME (JET)

_Me_

I still _act_ as though I _am a child_

I still _act_ as though I _know nothing_

I still _act_ as though I _am me_

 **ACT  
PRETEND  
FAKE**

Those are _what_ I am

 _Who_ I am

 _How_ I will be and

 _Where_ I am going

1


	4. Crushed (Gregory Dwyer)

CRUSHED

I was once a child

I was once naive

I was once a dreamer

I am now alone

I am now stronger

I am now an adult

I remember happiness

I remember joy

I can see those depressingly happy memories flashing before me

And they remind me of the hell that my life has become

My memories bring me back to reality

The reality that life is never fair

People die every day

People are sad, scared, alone

They feel lost and unwanted

I now understand that...

Because now I too am one of those wandering souls

I am lost and alone

I am forgotten and unwanted

I was crushed by the darkness and the nightmares

I was crushed by my urge toget revenge

I was simply crushed by hate

1


	5. Change Is Bad (James Terran)

**Change** is **bad**

 **Change** is **bad**

Moving **changed** me

Moving **changed** my brother

Moving **changed** my family

My father is **dead**

My mother is **dead**

My brother is **lost** within himself

I am **alone**

I am **hiding**

I am **ashamed**

My brother was **bullied**

My brother was **tortured**

My brother **fought back**

I watched in **horror**

I **saw** it happen

I **stood still**

My brother...had been...was...is still...

 **ashamed**

My brother had **killed** someone

My brother had **left** me

This...is...was...will be...

the start of a new _**DARK ERA**_...


End file.
